


RTA Felicity & Gus Camelot Theme

by jesterladyvids



Category: Road to Avonlea
Genre: Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, Romance, Video, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 23:51:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12376719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesterladyvids/pseuds/jesterladyvids
Summary: Couple vid for Felicity King and Gus Pike from Road to Avonlea





	RTA Felicity & Gus Camelot Theme




End file.
